Our Perfectly Imperfect Family
by CJ.Ruru
Summary: Au-After finding abandoned twins, Alfred and Mathew, Francis and Arthur decide to take the boys under their wing. Collection of drabbles for the FACE family. Rated T for later scenes.
1. Their Story

Late Friday night, Francis Bonnefoy was working late. He was a police officer in the small, suburban town of Cumberland, Rhode Island, where it was rather unusual for many major things to happen. Tonight however, something out of the ordinary did occur.

"Getting ready to leave, Francis?" asked a rather peppy voice which held a thick Italian accent.

Francis turned from his desk and gave the Italian man a charming smile while nodding.

"Oui, Feli," he answered. "It's getting late, and I'm pretty sure Arthur was expecting me home an hour ago… I never got the chance to tell him I was stuck doing over time…"

"Veh, that's alright! I'm sure Luddy won't surprise you like this again. It was kind of a last minute thing." Feliciano chirped rather bubbly.

Francis chuckled and nodded as he stood up and began to put on his winter coat. It was the beginning of December and very cold outside. It was rumored that it was even supposed to snow that night.

"Have a good night, Francis!" Feliciano called as Francis walked towards the back door.

"Et tu, Feli!" Francis called back. Carrying his briefcase, Francis opened the front door, and closed his eyes, shivering at the cold breeze that nipped his face the second he opened the door.

"Can we come inside mister?" A voice asked that sounded as if it came from a young child.

Francis opened his eyes and glanced down seeing two very young boys sitting on the steps huddling in nothing more than some shirts, jeans and old shoes.

"Yeah, it's really cold out…" The second boy said, in a much softer voice though.

Francis looked down at the boys with concern on his face. Stepping aside and implying for the boys to come inside, he asked,

"Where are your parents?"

Before answering, the two boys darted into the police station. Now that Francis could see them in better light, he noticed that the boys looked very similar with sandy blonde hair, but one with a cowlick and the other with an odd curl. Once inside, the boy with the curl turned around to face Francis and answer his question.

"Our mom left us here a little while ago… she never said anything about coming back though…"

"Because she's a meanie!" the boy with the cowlick exclaimed. He puffed out his cheeks as he crossed his arms and frowned at the ground.

Francis bit his lip, unsure of what to do with the two boys. Then, Feliciano came by.

"Francis! I thought you were—oh, who are the two boys, veh?" The Italian exclaimed.

"Seems as if they were abandoned…" Francis muttered. "Not sure what to do with them right now…"

"I'll go get Luddy!" Feli said as he trotted off. Francis nodded then turned his attention back to the boys.

"So... Are you two brothers?" He asked.

"Yeah." They answered at the same time.

Francis nodded.

"What are your names?" he asked.

"I'm Alfred," answered the boy with the cowlick. Then nudging his brother, he said "and this is Mattie."

"Mathew." Said boy answered.

Francis nodded again, crossing his arms. Before he could ask another question, Feliciano appeared with their boss, Ludwig.

"What's going on?" Ludwig asked. He was a tall, muscular and very well-built man with short blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a thick German accent as well.

"These boys were left here by their mother… their names are Alfred and Mathew, and from what they've said, their mother isn't planning on coming back.

"We can't keep them in the police station all night…" Ludwig muttered. He crossed his arms in thought as the boys stood in silence, awaiting their fate.

"You and Arthur recently moved into a house, correct?" Ludwig asked, directing his question towards Francis.

"Oui, we did…" Francis answered.

"You don't think that Arthur would mind if the boys stayed with you for the night? We can figure everything else out in the morning." Ludwig said.

"I don't think that would be an issue…" Francis said, glancing towards the boys. "Would you two be fine with that?" He now turned his attention back on Alfred and Mathew again. The two boys both slowly nodded.

"Alright, we'll resolve this in the morning." Ludwig said. "Let's close up. See you all in the morning."

"Come on, boys." Francis said, heading towards the door. Alfred and Mathew followed the French officer right out, and the three headed towards the parking lot where Francis' car was.

"Are we going to ride in a police car?" Alfred asked, gaining a look of excitement on his face. Mathew looked a bit afraid.

Francis however, shook his head while chuckling lightly.

"Non, non, I only drive my police car while on my shift. We'll be going in my actual car."

A sigh of relief came from Mathew, and a pout came across Alfred's face.

"How old are you boys?" Francis asked once they reached the car.

"Five." Alfred answered.

"We're twins." Mathew added on.

Francis smiled and nodded. He then unlocked the car and opened the back door for Alfred and Mathew to get in.

"You two are definitively under age and should be in car seats however, I do not have children, so you'll have to go without. Make sure your seat belts are on though, it won't be a long ride."

The twin boys both nodded to Francis' directions and climbed into the backseat of his car. Alfred went in first, and Mathew followed right after.

"Need any help?" Francis asked.

"No." Alfred replied.

"Yes." Mathew corrected.

Francis chuckled once again and leaned over, helping both boys buckle up. Once they were buckled in, Francis stepped back and closed the door, heading over to the driver's seat. Once in, he buckled himself then started the car, pulling out and headed home.

_**A/N: Well, it certainly has been a while since I have uploaded a story! Damn... well, this is the beginning of a little series of drabbles that I plan on doing for the FACE family because I have had this idea for a bit, and really wanted to do it... ^^; There will be a second part to this particular drabble, and possibly a third, depending on how much I can fit in the next part. Because these are drabbles and not an actual chapter fic, I plan on keeping the stories short and sweet. After the second and/or third drabble put in here, they will no longer go in order. There will just be different scenarios between Francis and Arthur raising Mattie and Alfie~. So, I hope you guys enjoy!  
(Enjoy the tidbit of FrUk I put in here. Bigger UsUk fan if you read my other stories, but FrUk can be nice too sometimes ;)) **_


	2. Their Story (Part 2)

Arthur and Francis didn't live too far from the police station where Francis worked, yet it was still rather late by the time that the three got to the house. When Francis pulled into the driveway and parked, he turned to announce they were at their destination only to discover both boys paseed out.

"Poor boys…" Francis said to himself with a soft smile. He then pulled out his cell phone from his pocket, making a quick call. After three quick rings the line was picked up.

"Where the bloody hell is you? It's nearly midnight!" An angry voice growled into the phone with a hint of worry.

Francis couldn't help but chuckle slightly as he apologized.

"Je suis tres desole, mon amour. I had overtime, and then some… visitors showed up. Could you come out to the car and help me with something?" Francis asked. "I think you'll like what I brought home."

"Francis. I'm in bed. I don't want to come out there." The man on the other end of the line grumbled.

"Oh, but Arthur I can't do this alone! I'm sure they would be two heavy together to bring in myself! S'il tu plait, mon amour?" Francis begged.

Arthur whined for a good few seconds before finally complying to Francis' request.

"Oh, fine you bloody frog. But if you're just trying to get me out of bed to see you, I will kill you."

The line then dropped and Francis rolled his eyes, unbucking his seatbelt and getting out of the car. The Frenchman walked to the back side where Mathew was, and carefully opened the door, trying his best not to wake the sleeping boy. After a few nudges and quiet groaning, Francis suceeded at getting the child out of the car and into his arms, which is exactly when Arthur came outside.

"So what do you need my help—Francis, who's child is that?" Arthur inturrupted, when he saw the sleeping child in his husband's arms.

"Not sure. His brother is in the other side of the back seat, also asleep. They were abandoned at the police station, so my boss asked if we could keep them for the night. They're twins."

Arthur stood in the doorway for a moment, stunned. He then came over to the car, peeking in the back to see Alfred still asleep, leaning on the door. He carefully opened the door, unbuckling the boy and picking him up gently as well.

"What are their names?" Arthur asked, looking over Alfred, who opened his eyes sleepily and began to squirm in the Brit's hold.

"That's Alfred, who you're holding, and this is Mathew. They're only five years old."

Arthur frowned at being given the information as he help Alfred who who was awake now, but too tired to question who was holding him. Instead, the child just closed his eyes, nuzzling into Arthur for warmth as the Brit spoke.

"Who the bloody hell would just leave two helpless children by themselves…" he muttered bitterly to himself.

Francis sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know, Arthur… at least they were brought to the police station, and not left in the house or anything…"

Arthur nodded, and both men headed inside the house with the boys in their arms. Once inside, Francis closed the door behind them, and Arthur turned to face his husband with a questioning look.

"Are we going to keep them in the guest room?" he asked.

Francis nodded and headed down the hallway where there was a white door at the end. Arthur follwed and entered the room while looking it over. The room was cleaned up nicely with a queen sized bed up against the corner of the wall on the left side of the bedroom. The bed had a nice white bed set with little designs on the blankets and pillow cases. There were four large pillows, two with decrotive cases and two with normal grey cases. Over to the right, there was a decent sized dresser with an attacted mirror that was also up against the wall, facing towards the bed. It had six wide draws, three in a row on the bottom, and small trash can to the side of it. On the open side of the bed, was a small book shelf that was filled with different books and magazines, and it was tall enough to work as a night stand as well.

Alfred began to whine in Arthur's hold at this point, pushing himself off of Arthur's chest. Arthur glanced down at him and sat him on the bed.

"Did our talking wake you up?" Arthur asked, as he crouched down to be eye level with the small boy.

Alfred sat on the bed, silent as he shook his head. Arthur gave him a small smile while titling his head to the side a bit.

"Well, that's good I suppose. Are you sleepy?" he asked.

Alfred nodded, and then shook his head, confusing both Arthur and Francis. Francis, who had already gotten Mathew into bed and tucked in on the wall side of the bed, and was now giving his attention to Alfred.

"I think you are sleepy, Alfred." Francis said with a smile. "Why don't you come up here next to your brother and get some sleep. You both will probably be in for a long day tomorrow."

Alfred looked at Francis and then to Arthur before crawling over to where Francis had pulled down some covers for him. Once lying down, Francis tucked Alfred into the covers and patted his head.

"Get some sleep, copain." Francis said with a smile.

"Can one of you tell a story…?" Alfred asked his voice tired and groggy.

Francis and Arthur were quiet for a bit before Francis smiled again, taking a few steps back.

"I know Arthur would probably enjoy that." The Frenchman cooed, glancing towards his British husband who was also smiling.

"I would love telling you a story, lad." Arthur agreed, moving to sit next to Alfred on the bed.

As Arthur began to tell his story to Alfred, Francis left the room and began to head upstairs. It didn't take too long for Alfred to fall asleep to Arthur's story about some fairies, dragons, unicorns and other mythical creaters, so when the Brit noticed the boy was finally asleep, he carefully stood up and left the room.

Arthur headed back upstairs to meet Francis who was already lying in bed with a lamp light leaving a dim light in the bedroom, and the TV on softly. Already being in his pajamas, Arthur climbed into bed next to Francis, yawning and closing his eyes.

"What are you going to do with the boys tomorrow?" Arthur asked tiredly.

Francis sighed softly, moving closer to cuddle with his husband.

"They'll have to go into foster care most likely. Until they get adopted."

Arthur hummed and rolled to his side facing Francis, still keeping his eyes closed.

"I'd love to keep them here…" he murmered as he drifted off into sleep.

"Hm… I'd like that too…" Francis agreed before turning off the TV and the light and let himself fall asleep.

**A/N: Alright, this is shorter than I expected it to be and only one scene, but the third part will probably be a bit longer. After the third part to this it will turn to a collection of drabbles! These first three are just to get a general understanding of how the family came together. ^^ Now for some quick translations of the French... **

Je suis tres desole, mon amour- I am very sorry, my love.  
S'il tu plait, mon amour- Please, my love.  
Copain- friend

**I hope you all enjoyed, and please review! **


End file.
